


Laid

by izzystrad



Series: Everything we’ve ever known is here [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, duff is kinda frustrated, izzy is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad
Summary: He thinks maybe it could all work, just maybe.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: Everything we’ve ever known is here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [放松](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306665) by [LiZZie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x)



> Couldn’t think of a title so Laid by James takes this one. Good tune.
> 
> I don’t know if this is the end of this series or not, but I’ve got some other stuff I’m writing. It’s pretty fun too, so look out for that soon... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and thank you so much for all the kind comments. They mean the world :’)

Izzy doesn’t mean to stare, really, he doesn’t, but he just can’t help it, especially with the way Duff is spread out over the bed, sheets hanging low on his body, chest rising and falling steadily, skin so smooth and tan. He’s just - he’s really a sight.

And Izzy doesn’t particularly mean to lean over and pry Duff’s mouth open to push his tongue inside, but it’s one of those things that just _happens_ , and the little noise he swallows is enough to make him want to do this every morning. 

“Iz,” Duff mutters, and _fuck,_ his voice.

Izzy doesn’t know what the fuck is going on, but he’s so sensitive to everything this morning. Maybe it’s the rock hard cock hanging between his legs. _Maybe_. But everything about Duff is just - it’s _intoxicating_ , and he doesn’t feel hungover, he feels _drunk_ , and the warmth coming from Duff’s body is making his head spin.

“Mornin’,” he whispers into Duff’s mouth before sealing their lips together, kissing slow and gentle, all tongue and exploration, but it’s nice and warm and _right_.

“What time is it?”

“Don’t know.”

Duff smiles to himself as Izzy’s lips move down to his neck, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a grunt as a few bones crack, Izzy sucking a mark in right below his ribcage.

Neither of them are sure when _this_ part happened - waking up and clinging onto each other, but neither of them want to question it either. 

“Should we get some breakfast?” Duff breathes out once Izzy moves to kiss right above his dick, eyes gleaming with something Duff’s never seen before.

“This is my breakfast.”

And then he’s swallowing his cock whole, and yeah, Duff is pretty sure he could get used to this.

-

They do make it down to breakfast, though, looking fairly normal, except Izzy decides to wear Duff’s shirt from the night before, and everyone's a little confused by it. Except Steven. He kind of gets it.

-

It’s hot out, and soundcheck is a bitch, and Duff doesn’t really understand how Izzy isn’t dying in those fucking jeans. He swears it’s three hundred degrees outside, but Izzy walks around like it’s nothing, like everyone else isn’t two breaths away from a stroke. 

But Izzy’s got his own problem. And that problem is 6’3, wearing nothing but shorts made for a fucking ten year old, and he’s shocked, honestly, that Duff’s dick isn’t showing. He’s pretty sure he saw the head of it at one point, but he doesn’t ask anyone if they did too because, well, that makes everything pretty fucking obvious.

Duff would usually be able to tell when Izzy’s staring at him, but he’s so fucking hot right now, and sweat is pouring from every single pore of his body, and his vision is just screwed because of the sun, and everything kind of sucks. 

But then Izzy whispers “I’m fucking you tonight” in his ear on his way off stage, and it makes everything feel a little bit better, a little bit hotter. He’s quite positive he’s close to death.

-

Backstage isn’t any better.

It’s hot, but they’re drunk so nobody worries about the temperature, except for Duff, who can’t stop looking at Izzy as he pampers himself, and _god_ , if he could kick everyone out without them asking questions, he would. Just so Izzy could take him, right there, over that table. He’d make Duff look in the mirror, he’d whisper all kinds of fucked up shit, he’d probably cum _inside_ of Duff, and _Jesus Christ_ , Duff has to stand up and pace around to stop himself from getting the world’s worst boner.

Izzy smiles to himself.

“You alright?” Slash asks him, and Duff glances at Izzy before he looks at Slash, nodding and furrowing his brows and opening his mouth to speak, and he feels fucking pathetic. “Here,” Slash digs into his front pocket and pulls out a little baggie, tossing it to Duff, “Don’t use all of it. Just enough to calm the fuck down. You’re weirding me out.”

Duff laughs shakily and nods, thanking him before rushing out and down the hall to the bathroom. Izzy sneaks out to follow him, slipping in before Duff can get the door shut and locked, and he’s pulling the blond closer by the front of his shirt, leaning up to kiss at his jaw. 

“Think we have time?” _Fuck._

“Izzy…”

_So tempting._

“Just - wait,” Duff moves them over to the sinks, Izzy keeping his grip on him tight, and he watches as Duff pours out a few lines for them both, his lips pressed against the exposed shoulder of his bassist.

“Let me suck you off while you do it,” Izzy mutters, and Duff groans before he leans down to kiss him, lips parting immediately, making everything filthy and wet, and they’re both already panting and sweating. He nods and Izzy sinks to his knees, getting Duff’s pants down far enough to take his dick out, and he wraps his lips around the head just as Duff sniffs the first line. 

There are a lot of things that feel good, a _lot_ of things. But Duff is nearly one hundred percent positive that nothing feels as good as Izzy’s mouth working him while he’s got coke moving through his system. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, a hand tangling in Izzy’s hair while he uses the other one to hold a nostril closed so he can sniff the next line. 

He’s hard as a rock on Izzy’s tongue, and he’s trying his hardest to stay quiet, hips bucking every once in a while when Izzy touches a certain spot on the underside of his tip, and he swears this is the fastest he’s ever cum, it’s right there, he’s so close, just one more sec-

“Duff! Time to go!” And there’s Steven, and there’s Izzy pulling off, smirking like a fucking cunt as he sniffs his own lines, leaving Duff hot and barely able to breathe.

“Three more hours,” he laughs, glancing down at Duff’s bulge as he tucks his dick back in, and then at his own, both of them fucking _throbbing_.

“Hopefully someone fucking kills me,” Duff huffs as Izzy’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull, pressing their mouths together again. “We don’t _have_ to go out there, you know…”

“C’mon,” Izzy laughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he exits.

Duff just sighs and follows.

_Three more hours._

-

Fuck three hours.

It’s been _five_. And Duff is near the point of committing murder.

He should be wasted, has thought about it a few times, but he’s kept himself back. He honestly didn’t want to drink at all tonight; as gay as it fucking sounds, he wants to remember this. But he’s kinda just saying _fuck it_ at this point, because he’s furious, fucking livid, and the way Izzy just smirks at him makes him even angrier. The fucker won’t budge, he’s been perched in that damn chair ever since they got back, and if one more girl goes to sit on his lap, Duff actually thinks he might choke her out.

_Time for another drink._

He sighs and walks into the bathroom, digging around in the bathtub full of ice until he finds a beer, popping the cap off and chugging the whole thing in ten seconds flat. 

“Satisfied?” 

“I want to strangle you.” He gives Izzy a fixed glare, but Izzy’s smile never falters.

“Go ahead. I’m into that shit.”

“Fuck- fuck, do you think this is a _joke_?”

Izzy laughs like it is.

“My dick hasn’t been soft for _five fucking hours_ , Izzy. And neither has yours from the looks of it, but we’re still in this fucking hotel room, and if someone so much as _breathes_ on my dick right now, I think I’ll shoot out a fucking bucket.” He tries to sound intimidating, tries to show just how pissed off and horny he is, but it only makes Izzy smile even more.

“You know what you are?”

Duff glares harder.

“You’re fucking _adorable_.”

Duff could actually kill him.

“I swear to god, Izzy, it is _not_ the time for this.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

And just like that, Izzy is leaving the room and walking to his own, Duff following behind like a puppy, tripping over his feet. Steven is the only one who notices them leave.

“Izzy, I need my dick touched in the next five seconds –“ 

They’re just through the door when Duff starts complaining, and Izzy has had enough of his mouth, really. Is fucking sick of it. 

(In a _I-never-want-him-to-shut-up-kind-of-way_.)

“Stop fucking talking and get on your knees,” he mutters, and his voice is lower than Duff has ever heard it before, and it stops him in his tracks, freezing up before he kneels down. 

_So easy._

“Good boy.” Izzy pets his hair, and suddenly he tangles his fingers into Duff’s hair and pulls his face against his crotch. “Now get to work.”

Duff is fucking _begging_ for it, practically drooling as he takes Izzy’s cock into his mouth, and it’s about two seconds before Izzy starts fucking his mouth ruthlessly. It’s all spit and gagging sounds and Duff digging his fingers into Izzy’s thighs, and it’s _so good_ , fucking _heaven._

“I’m gonna fucking _wreck_ you,” Izzy whispers, harsh and desperate and _wanting_ , and Duff whines around him – choking even more, but it’s beautiful torture, and he could spend the rest of his life like this. 

A few more moments, just a few more, and then Izzy pulls him off by his hair, Duff sucking in a deep breath before wiping his mouth. “Come on,” he rasps, a second away from fucking humping Izzy’s leg just to get some kind of friction. He’s so hard it _hurts_.

“Alright, alright, get on the bed,” Izzy instructs him, and Duff scrambles up and over to the bed, laying flat on his back once he kicks his boots off. “Clothes off. You know the drill.” 

It’s exhilarating how he talks to him, like he’s just here for Izzy’s pleasure and nothing else, just a toy for him to pull out and use anytime he wants. 

He undresses quick, throwing everything to the ground while Izzy just watches from the foot of the bed, cock twitching a few times, and Duff nearly whines every time he notices. “Now?”

“There are so many things I wanna do to you,” Izzy mutters, voice dark and low, as he crawls onto the bed and over Duff, licking over his right nipple, making him flinch. “But there’s _nothing_ I wanna do more right now than fuck you within an inch of your life,” and he’s right at Duff’s ear, breath fanning out across his skin, and Duff shivers, eyes falling shut. 

“Please, just… just do it. I don’t need your fingers or anything, please – _fuck_ ,” Duff rambles, resting his hand over his forehead as Izzy presses light little kisses along his shoulder. 

“Needy, aren’t we?”

“ _Izzy_.”

“I love it.”

Duff flushes, sighs dreamily. 

“Gonna make you feel good, baby,” he whispers against Duff’s jaw before sitting up, spitting onto two of his fingers to get them slick before circling Duff’s hole. 

“Do it, Iz.”

Izzy smiles at him and he pushes the fingers in, Duff’s body tensing and then relaxing completely, practically melting into the mattress as some of the tension inside of him is relieved. 

“Yeah… more, come on,” he pants, and Izzy leans down to kiss him. 

“Fucking whore,” he mutters into his mouth, and Duff nods, rolling his hips up. 

“Yeah, yours, we’ve covered this. Get on with it.” 

Izzy laughs and slips his tongue into his mouth as he pushes his fingers further to reach that spot, Duff’s body jerking at the feeling, his whine sliding right down Izzy’s throat. 

“So good for me… always so good for me,” Izzy breathes against his neck, and Duff fucking _whimpers_ , hands grabbing at the sheets. 

“Iz…”

“Mhm, gonna fuck you so good… you ready?” He lifts his head to look him in the eyes, and Duff gives him a doped up looking smile as he nods. 

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Izzy.”

“Say it.”

“Just do it.”

“Say it for me. Just say it and I’ll give it to you.”

“Izzy…”

“You look so fucking good right now.”

“Fuck me, come on.”

“Where are your manners?”

Duff groans and throws his head back as Izzy strokes that spot inside of him, his body trembling as he turns his head into the pillow. “Please just fuck me. Good god.”

“Good boy,” Izzy coos, smiling a little too smugly, but Duff doesn’t care about anything except the emptiness he feels as soon as Izzy removes his fingers. It’s fucking heartbreaking, honestly. 

“Izzy, please –“

“I’m getting there, babe. Hold on. Don’t wanna hurt you too bad,” he assures him, his voice gentle, as he slicks himself up with his own saliva, hoping it’ll be good enough for Duff. He knows he won’t stop him, won’t tell him it hurts, and that worries him a little. 

“You look… you look nice,” Duff finds the words through the fog that is his mind right now, and Izzy grins and shakes his head. 

“Give me a kiss,” he sighs as he leans down, and Duff meets him halfway to lock their mouths together. It’s sweet, slow, everything either of them could ever want as Izzy slowly pushes into him, both of them nearly letting go at just that feeling alone. “Fuck… Duff, yeah,” he chuckles, dazed, eyes closed from how fucking good it feels. 

Duff bites on his finger as he rolls his hips, wincing from the overwhelming stretch and whining from how amazing it feels to be that full – _so fucking full._ Like Izzy’s cock was made just for his body.

“I-Izzy, oh my god,” he breathes out, smiling like he’s strung out, and Izzy grins at the sight, his hands resting on Duff’s stomach as he slowly starts to move.

“Okay?”

Duff tilts his head back and laughs, full and hearty and so fucking _happy_ , nodding eagerly. 

“Yeah, fucking perfect, man.” 

They look at each other, and their smiles only grow as Izzy starts to pick things up, letting some spit fall from his lips onto his dick to make the way a little easier. Duff leaks a little at the sight of that. 

The room sort of spins but freezes at the same time, and they’re both filled with anxiety and shivers and a buzz and something neither of them can define, though deep down they know what it is. 

It’s just them right now. The music from down the hall can be heard, but it’s muffled and fuzzy, and it pales in comparison to the noises Duff lets loose. 

“Harder…” Duff sort of blushes, and Izzy laughs at it. 

“Cute.” He blushes deeper, Izzy pushes his legs up further, hands resting on the backs of his thighs as he starts to thrust harder, giving Duff what he wants. He’s starting to think he’d give Duff anything he ever wants. 

“Fuck,” Duff breathes out, eyes slipping shut for just a moment before he catches himself, staring back up at Izzy. 

“Your legs are too fucking long for this shit,” he grunts, glancing at Duff’s legs and squeezing his thighs tight. 

“Shut up. I can’t help it.”

“Fucking Jack and the bean stalk.” Duff laughs that beautiful laugh again and nudges Izzy’s side. 

“ _Dude_ , quit it,” he laughs again, and Izzy’s stomach sort of tightens, his heart going fucking haywire. 

“Another kiss,” he mumbles, leaning over Duff so they’re chest-to-chest, and their mouths meet in the most intimate kiss they’ve ever shared, Duff’s hands finding his hair to pull. _Fuck_ they think simultaneously, and Izzy has to move faster, start fucking into him as hard as he can to stop their minds from going _there_. 

_Not yet not yet not yet_

“So tight… Jesus,” Izzy grunts, hot breath spilling into Duff’s mouth, fingers clawing at the pillows to keep himself steady. “Tell me how you feel, Duff.”

“Iz, I – so good, _fuck_ ,” he whines, his body shuddering as a wave of pleasure rolls through him, and Izzy leaves wet kisses on his jaw to help him through. 

“What do you need, baby? Tell me. I’ll give you whatever you need, just…” he swallows and rests his head against Duff’s neck. 

“This– this is perfect… just like this. So close, Iz, so fucking _close_ ,” Duff pulls his hair tighter and presses his lips to his temple as he clenches around Izzy’s cock, both of them groaning at the feeling. 

There’s so much Izzy wants to say, knows this would be a good time because this is as close as they’ve ever been, and he thinks maybe it could all work, just _maybe_ , but before he can get any of it out, Duff is whimpering and writhing around below him, tugging on his cock to try and push his orgasm down, not wanting it to end just yet. 

“You can let it go, come on…” Izzy knocks his hand away and sucks on Duff’s collarbone, the two of them moving faster, sloppier, on the brink of _everything_.

“ _Izzy_ ,” Duff practically begs, and Izzy sees his reflection in his eyes, and he nods, brushing his hair back from his face. 

“It’s never over,” he whispers so quiet he thinks that Duff probably doesn’t even hear, and then Duff is letting it happen, back arching and hips bucking as he coats their stomachs in his cum, moaning Izzy’s name under his breath as Izzy watches him, completely enthralled, moving quicker and harder, pushing Duff even further off that ledge. 

Duff shakes as he comes down, and Izzy is there, he’s right _there_.

“Come on, come on,” Duff encourages, littering his skin in kisses as he rubs his shoulders and his back, and Izzy lets out a small growl, latching his teeth into Duff’s neck as he cums inside of him, filling him up with everything his body allows as the taste of blood coats his tongue. “Oh fuck, Izzy…” Duff breathes, clawing at his arms as he shuts his eyes tight, relishing in the feeling of being so _full_. 

They lay like that for a few moments – panting, sweating, existing in each other’s realm, and this is all they want, all they need. Fucking Heaven. 

“Wait,” Izzy grins as he leans over the edge of the bed, Duff groaning loudly, and Izzy apologizes with a few kisses to his chest as he pulls out of him before reaching back over to grab a camera he had bought a few days before. “Smile pretty,” he coos, sitting up a little and pointing it at Duff, who looks shy as can be, sleepy eyes gleaming with a tired smile. 

“Izzy…”

“That’s gonna be a good one,” he mutters, mainly to himself, and he sets the camera down and leans down to give Duff a few kisses. “You good?”

“Never been better,” Duff tells him, running his fingers through Izzy’s hair to tuck it behind his ears. “I can feel it coming out of me,” he laughs, and Izzy perks up, slipping a hand between Duff’s thighs to collect some of the cum seeping out of him, bringing it to Duff’s lips. 

“Suck it off,” he murmurs, and Duff flushes even more than he already is, taking Izzy’s fingers into his mouth to lick them clean. He wants to call him a _good boy_ but he decides against it, moving to lay on his side and pull Duff into him, nuzzling his head against his chest. 

They don’t say anything else, they just let it happen, the pounding hearts, the tingling sensation in their skin every place their bodies touch, the little sparks in their eyes. Izzy watches him until he drifts off, fingers running through the bleached streaks of hair, lips pressed to his forehead. 

And he whispers a few things he hopes Duff never hears. 


End file.
